Gone Autobiographies
by Draco Juniper Storm
Summary: When out shopping one day, I happened to stumble across the autobiographies of a select few characters from Gone. Let's find out what they really think about, shall we?


So I went into my local store today... and guess what I saw?

2-for-1 offers on AUTOBIOGRAPHIES OF THE GONE CHARACTERS! I was shocked, curious and amazed all at the same time.  
Curiosity won over.

I, acting casually, sauntered over to the books and idly picked one up. _**The Official Autobiography of Sam Temple.**_  
I hefted it in my hand. It was heavy.

I then proceeded to open it up and read it, not intending to read much.

 _"Uh... 'sup all. Sam here. Right. Let me just get things straight before I begin. MY NAME IS NOT SAMANTHA (as Caine keeps calling me).  
So... I'm 15. Birthday - November 22nd. Deathday - probably pretty soon the way we're going here in the FAYZ. I love to surf, which is what I used to do with Quinn before he betrayed me at the start of all this mess.  
I can't trust him now. He's useless. More than useless. No, he's not that bad. We've had better days, but it's getting better.  
Anyway. I've got this "power", where I can shoot a green fire-sort-of-thing from my hands. I found out - only what must have been a couple of days after the FAYZ came - that Caine (a screwed-up kid from Coates Academy) is really my brother. We were born 3 minutes apart! (I still sometimes refuse to believe it, even now.)  
I like to spend time with my girlfriend Astrid, and although we've been trying to work on our relationship, it's falling apart. I think it's because we started going out because of the FAYZ. I'll admit it - she annoys me. But, to be honest, she annoys everyone. Even her autistic brother, Pete."_

I closed the book before reading any more. I picked up _**The Official Autobiography of Astrid Ellison.**_

 _"Hello everyone. I'm Astrid Ellison. I'm 15 years old, and currently reside in Perdido Beach with my little brother, Petey, and my boyfriend, Sam Temple.  
I don't want to say this, but i feel I must: Sam really irritates me sometimes. In fact, more than sometimes. He keeps wanting to sleep with me, more and more recently. It's more than a little annoying.  
Petey. What can I say about Petey? He's a majorly-autistic 5-year-old, who can... do things. We haven't even figured out the extent of his powers. I think we have yet to learn.  
My little brother created the dome that encompasses us - many months ago - and no-one can figure out how to eliminate it.  
Shortly after the coming of the FAYZ (Fallout Alley Youth Zone), Caine Soren, Diana Ladris, Drake Merwin, and a large number of children from Coates Academy - a private, expensive school for the disturbed - drove to Perdido Beach in black SUVs and attempted to take over us unsuspecting children.  
Caine succeeded after a while, mostly by creating fear throughout Perdido Beach. He used Drake - a VERY mentally-disturbed boy - to gain his will on more than one occasion."_

After snapping the book shut, I took another off the wooden shelf in front on me. _**The Official Autobiography of Caine Soren.**_

 _"Hi. I'm Caine Soren - obviously, it says on the front. I'm 15, one of the 2 oldest kids in the FAYZ. The other is Sam Temple, my brother. I live on a big island with Diana - my more-than-beautiful girlfriend - where we have food, water, ect. All the things the kids down in Perdido Beach don't have. Suckers.  
We also live with 2 others - a girl called Penny, the "monster bringer", and a creep boy called Bug. Unfortunately, I have to help Diana bathe Penny by lifting the girl out of the bath. It's really uncomfortable. I don't particularly want to see Penny naked, but I've not really got any choice.  
Ah, Diana. I don't want to tell her this - not in person - but I love her. Very much. I'd do anything for her. I even killed my best right-hand man, Drake, when he tried to - and almost did - kill her.  
I know she'll never acknowledge the fact, but she does love me. She's just too proud to admit it.  
WHY, DIANA? WHY?  
I mean, you'll sleep with me, so why won't you tell me you love me?"_

I shuddered. I didn't want to know any more.  
The next book offered more interest; **_The Official Autobiography of Drake Merwin_.** I wasn't sure why it would be more interesting. Maybe I just wanted to see what a psychopath would write.

 _"Okay, let me start by saying I really didn't want to do this, but Brittney Pig made me. So I'll just say one simple line: I'm going to kill you all. I'm going to stalk you to your house and slit your throat from left to right whilst you're asleep._

THIS IS AN EXTRACT FROM DRAKE'S DIARY, FOUND BY BRITTNEY DONEGAL."

Curious, I sat down in a nearby chair, out of the way of passers-by.

 _"Dear Diary,  
Today I only whipped 2 people. I'm disappointed. I would have whipped more, but Brittney emerged halfway through. Damn her!_

 _I was thinking about when I killed Diana. Relishing and reliving the moment. But then I thought - who will I have to hate? I mean really hate. Like, Brittney - I hate her, but then again, I hate everyone. I loathe Diana. I'll have to find someone else to by my arch-enemy. Maybe Sam. He's pretty annoying._

 _I miss my old life. As much as I love this - being able to whip people constantly - I have to share a body with Brittney Pig. And I don't get to argue with her; because we share a body, we can't talk or anything._

 _I also don't get to stalk Justin Bieber anymore. Because there's no Internet, I don't get updates on his Facebook, don't get to like all his statuses and posts. I still have the CDs though. That's a relief. I can tell Brittney doesn't touch them - I check every time. Each one is in exactly the same order I left them, with the posters still up on the walls. I'd never say this to ANYONE - but I'd do anything for Justin. I love him - not in that way, but almost. I almost died when i found out he kissed Selena Gomez_!"

I laughed out loud at this.

 _"I whip my hand to 'I Whip My Hair Back And Fourth' on my iPod. It's like my own little work-out routine - not that I need it. As the undead, i don't need to eat, so I can't consume fat. Or whatever."_

I stifled the sudden urge to burst into fits of laughter. I yearned so badly to read more, but a store clerk came by, so I had to put the book back.

But I was very intrigued.

As I walked out of the store, I passed a boy with shaggy blonde hair and shark-like features that looked vaguely familiar...


End file.
